The Klaine Chronicles
by Miss.Ebony.Lauren
Summary: After popular demand, I have decided to pull together my oneshots into a multi-chap fic. So, I hereby present to you - The Klaine Chronicles :


Ok, so this is my first attempt at a Glee oneshot... Hope you like it :)

**NOTE: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story, although I _really_ wish I did! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Teacups and Teddy bears<strong>

Blaine stood nervously in the centre of the room; studying the other children running around and playing games. They all had friends to play with but, being the 'new kid', Blaine had no-one. He sighed deeply as he sat clumsily on the floor; tucking his slightly chubby little legs up to his chest. His eyebrows furrowed as he heard soft murmurs and gentle, quiet laughter coming from the corner behind him. He spun around and his eyes fell upon a small boy sitting on his own with a few teddies for company. Blaine watched as he picked up a tiny teacup and placed it to his lips; sticking out his little finger as he did so. Blaine smiled as he watched the boy say something to a large, pink rabbit before pretending to make it drink from another of the china cups.

Blaine pulled himself up and tottered over to the table where the young boy was sitting.

"Hello!" he chirped and the lonely boy looked up at him, but remained silent. "My name's Blaine. What's yours?"

The small boy blinked twice. "Kurt," he said in a tiny voice. Blaine grinned.

"Can I play too?" Kurt nodded slowly; smiling slightly as he watched Blaine sit down on the little plastic chair beside him. "I'm four-and-three-quarters," Blaine said, slightly proudly. "How old are you?"

"I was four last month," Kurt informed Blaine.

"Why're you playing by yourself?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to frown angrily.

"I'm _not_! I'm playing with Judy, Patti and Barbra," Kurt pointed at each of the stuffed toys as he said their names.

"But why aren't any of the other kids playing with you?"

"No-body likes me…" Kurt shrugged sadly, looking down at his hands resting in his lap. "They pick on me…" Blaine's eyebrows joined together in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because-" Kurt sniffled, "-they think I'm different. They think I'm w…weird because I like playing tea-parties instead of pirates. But I'm _not_ weird, Blaine…" he shook his head furiously and his eyes grew wide. "I'm _not_… My mommy says so!"

Blaine shook his head too. "I don't like playing pirates, either." Kurt cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Don't you? Why not? _All_ the boys do." He glanced down at the floor again. "'Cept me…" he added quietly.

"I never have done." Blaine shrugged, "Do you know what I like to do?" Kurt looked up at the curly-haired boy and shook his head. "I like to sing!" Blaine explained; his small, hazel eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Me too!" Kurt grinned, showing a gap where a tooth was missing. Blaine smiled back. "I play the piano too, with my mommy. Sometimes we put on little pre…preform…_performances_ for my daddy!" Blaine's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's _awesome_!" a cute dimple popped in Kurt's cheek as a warm blush crawled across them. Blaine felt a peculiar fluttering feeling inside is stomach. He assumed it was the feeling of 'butterflies' his mother had told him about once before. He didn't know _why_ the butterflies would want to be in his stomach right now, or how they got there, but he was sure that was what he was feeling right then.

"Blaine?" a small voice asked shyly; interrupting his trail of thought.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Will you…will you be my best friend?" Kurt bit his bottom lip as he waited nervously for a reply. Kurt had never had a best friend before; no-one had ever acknowledged him before, let alone sit and play tea-parties with him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine grinned widely. "I'd like that!" he said. Kurt returned the grin, before biting his lip and looking down at the floor again.

"Blaine?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Can…can I…kiss you?" Blaine looked taken aback slightly. "My mommy tells me every day that if you like someone, you should give them a kiss to show them. And I like you, Blaine – you're my best friend…"

"I'd like that…" Blaine repeated. Kurt bit his lip before leaning in towards Blaine. He closed his eyes and placed a light peck on the other boy's soft cheek. He felt his face warm again as he sat back in his chair and watched Blaine raise a hand to the spot where the kiss was placed. He raised his own hand to his lips.

"I…I'm sorry. D…didn't you like it?" he stuttered; his voice shaking slightly as he gazed into Blaine's hazel orbs.

Blaine didn't speak, but chuckled almost inaudibly as he leaned towards Kurt and returned the kiss. Kurt showed the gap in his teeth once more as Blaine leaned back in his chair.

"Now we're even!" the black-haired boy explained, causing Kurt to giggle softly.

Before the two young children knew it, the home-time bell sounded throughout the school. The boys stood hand-in-hand in the small playground, waiting for their parents; watching silently as the other kids ran past them as if they weren't even there.

"Mommy!" Kurt suddenly squealed; he let go of Blaine's hand and ran towards a pretty, young woman.

"Hey, baby!" the woman scooped Kurt up in her arms; kissing his hair lovingly. "Did you have a good day?" Kurt nodded hard.

"Uh-huh!" he squirmed to be released and his mother lowered him gently to the ground. "Mommy, this is Blaine-" he said; resuming his position holding hands next to the slightly older boy. "-he's my best friend."

"I gave him a kiss!" Blaine grinned proudly.

"Oh?"

"To show him that I liked him 'cause we're best friends now!" Blaine looked at Kurt and both boys beamed; faces full of happiness.

"That's really sweet of you, Blaine," Elizabeth smiled, crouching down to their level. She straightened Kurt's collar absentmindedly before looking deep into her son's eyes. "Did…did you like it?"

"Uh-huh!" Kurt nodded. "I gave him one too!" Elizabeth smiled at the two young boys holding hands so proudly, so confidently, so…_happily_. A sharp pang of pain and guilt grabbed her heart; she knew that it wouldn't always be so easy for her young son – or even his new friend – in the future. She hated the fact that the world would most probably be so cruel to him – to her little boy – just for being himself. She knew it would be the same for Blaine.

_Perhaps it already is?_ She thought as she saw Blaine drop Kurt's hand suddenly; a hint of terror in his large, innocent eyes.

"Daddy," Blaine forced a smile, but failed to hide the fear that remained in his eyes.

"Were you boys…_holding hands_?" a hoarse voice asked sternly. Blaine nodded slowly.

"We're best friends, Daddy…" he spoke in a low voice. The man remained silent, but moved forward and grabbed Blaine by the arm.

"B…bye Kurt… I'll see you tomorrow!" Blaine called out; looking over his shoulder as he was dragged away from the playground, led roughly by his father.

"Mommy…?" Elizabeth turned round; still rather shook-up from what she had just witnessed. She sighed softly as she brushed away a lonely tear from her son's pale cheek with her thumb. "Did…we do a bad thing, mommy?" he whispered.

"No, my angel…"

"Why was Blaine's daddy mean to him?" Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Because…he doesn't…" she paused, trying desperately to find the right words. "…understand."

"Understand what, Mommy?" Kurt's perfectly-shaped eyebrows came together in confusion. Elizabeth inhaled deeply. _How on Earth do you explain homophobia to a four year old?_ She thought.

"Feelings…" she said. Although he still didn't understand, Kurt decided not to ask anything else about the matter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we go home now?" Elizabeth smiled at her son and smoothed out his already-neat hair, before holding out her hand for her son. Kurt placed his own tiny hand inside his mother's and they began the journey home; leaving the small school and the drama behind them.

Despite the afternoon's events, Kurt smiled to himself; looking forward to the next day – playing teacups and teddy bears with his new best friend.

* * *

><p>Ok, I'll admit, it's not brilliant, but, as it's my first attempt at a oneshot fanfic, I'm actually quite pleased with how it's turned out :)<p>

I decided to make Blaine's dad an aggresive homophobe after reading a fanfic about Blaine's coming-out story and his father was portayed in this way. I loved the fic and for some reason I liked the idea of his dad being this way - the complete opposite to Burt. Unfortunately, I can't remember the title, but I think it's called The Only Safe Place.. can't remember the author's name for the life of me though...

Anyway, thank-you for reading this, and reveiws will be warmly appreciated :)


End file.
